The Truth Will Come Out
by headoverhook
Summary: Shawn reveals his biggest secret to Juliet. How will she react? COMPLETE
1. The revelation

**This is my first attempt to write fanfiction. But I can't get the idea out of my head. So here it is. My idea how it could take place once Shawn confesses to Juliet that he isn't a real psychic. I really don't know how this rating thing works so I give it a T to be safe.**

**This story is dedicated to FearTheSpork who suggested I should give it a shot. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The revelation**

"Shawn, you have to tell her."

"What?" Shawn was too occupied with the pinball machine to pay much attention to Gus, he was currently only a few seconds away from breaking his old record.

"Juliet. You have to tell her."

"Yes!" Shawn exclaimed as he beat his old high score. "Tell her what? That I broke my old record on the pinball machine? Don't be ridiculous Gus she doesn't want to know that. Or I guess she might, maybe you are right. We are dating now she could be interested in such things."

"Shawn! I'm not talking about the pinball machine."

"Well, Gus, what _are _you talking about then? You walked in here at the exact moment I broke my old high score, what am I supposed to think you're talking about? Do you think that I could break this high score as well? Ooh I should try it."

"Shawn! What I meant was; you have to tell her that you aren't a real psychic." Gus said, shaking his head at his best friend's absentmindedness.

"Oh, that!" Shawn shrugged. "Well I will."

"When? You have been dating her for five months now, don't you think it's time to tell her about the fact you aren't actually a psychic? Each day you wait just makes it harder you know?"

Of course Gus was right but Shawn wasn't sure how to tell Juliet the truth, so he had been avoiding the conversation. It wasn't one of his smartest moves, he knew that.

"Gus don't be a spoilsport.'' Shawn ignored Gus's question. "I just broke my record. Shouldn't we celebrate that?"

Shawn knew he was hiding behind his humor right now. But the thought of what might happen when he told Juliet scared the crap out of him.

"Shawn, I know it scares the crap out of you. But you really have to tell her and soon."

Some times Shawn suspected that Gus had psychic abilities or maybe he could read minds.

"Are you a mind reader right now?" Shawn acted impressed.

"So you admit that you are scared?'' Gus latched onto the actual phrase, not the tone. ''I'm glad you take it serious now. Because it is."

"Okay, you're right.'' Shawn admitted, sighing in defeat. ''It scares the crap out of me, because I could loose everything. Psych and Juliet. And what scares me most is that I don't care about loosing Psych as much as I do about loosing Juliet. That's crazy right?"

"Shawn that's not crazy. She means a lot to you. At least you've already told her that, right?"

"What?"

"That you love her!"

"Why are you so confident that I love her?"

"Shawn are you kidding me? I've known you since we were five, of course you love her. Everyone who knows you can see that. And that's the main reason why you should tell her that you aren't a real psychic. She deserves to know the truth and you should trust her ."

"But what do I do when she breaks up with me? I don't want to think about that."

"Well, you will find out when you tell her the truth."

"Yeah, you are right. I have to tell her. Soon."

But he hadn't the slightest idea how he could tell her without loosing her in the progress. He would have to use his charm, that's for sure.

~S&J~

"Shawn where are we going?" Juliet asked.

"First you are going to experience the purest form of freedom."

"What? Oh you mean your motorcycle. I'm not sure about that."

"Come on, Jules! We have been dating for five months and not once have you let me take you out on my bike. You'll like it! Trust me."

"Okay then, let's go."

They drove to the diner where they first met, he thought it might be a good start for the evening. The most important evening of his whole life.

"What did I say?'' Shawn coaxed.''You enjoyed the ride, admit it."

"Yeah, okay, I admit it. It was really a nice experience." Juliet said, a smile spreading across her face.

"Oh Jules, you loved it."

"Where are we, Shawn?'' Juliet asked, changing the subject as she looked around, ''Oh at the diner where we first met. Yeah that was really a interesting meeting." She got this dreamy look on her face.

Well it seemed like it had been a pretty good idea to bring her to the diner.

"Okay, then let's go inside and relive that moment. Shall we?" Shawn offered his arm.

"Of course. I would love too." Juliet accepted his offer, linking her arm through his.

They ordered their meals and then an unusual silence fell over both of them. Shawn knew that it was very untypical of him to be that silent, but he was really nervous right now.

"Shawn?"

"Yeah?"

"What's wrong with you?"

"Nothing."

"Come on!'' Juliet coaxed, worried about her abnormally silent boyfriend. ''You're so quiet today. You seem nervous? What's the problem?"

Shawn let out a puff of air. ''Okay. I have to tell you something and it's very important."

"What?"

"Well I should have told you a long time ago but... I can't do this here. We have to get out of here."

Shawn grasped Juliet's hand and dragged her out of the diner.

"Shawn what's wrong? Our meals! We have to pay."

"Here put the helmet on. We have to go somewhere else, and fast."

"What? Shawn, I hope you are going to make sense soon." Juliet said as they took off.

He wasn't sure where to go with her. Finally he ended up at the one place he felt really safe.

~S&J~

"Shawn? What are we doing at the Psych office?" Juliet was puzzled.

"Come on in, Jules. Please sit down. I think you should be sitting when I tell you." He paced up and down in front of her seat, kneading his hands. This was so not the Shawn she knew in front of her.

"Shawn? Would you please stop pacing. I'm really getting dizzy watching you."

"Okay. I can try, but I have to tell you my biggest secret here and I... I have no idea how I should start."

"Shawn, you're really scaring me now." Juliet's voice trembled.

"Okay here's the thing." He crouched down in front of her and took both of her hands in his.

"First of all I want you to know that you mean a lot to me and I don't want to hurt you in any way. It just happened, it wasn't intentional. I was a suspect in a robbery and it was the only thing I could think of to make them believe that I had nothing to do with it."

"Shawn, please stop rambling. What are you trying to say?"

"Jules, I'm trying to say that I... I'm not a real psychic!"

He looked up at her with pleading eyes but her face was blank.

"It's all an act. Well not all of it, it's because of my dad..."

"What? Wait a minute! You aren't psychic?" Juliet was confused.

"No I'm not. I have a photographic memory and my dad forced me as a kid to enhance this ability because he wanted me to be a good cop."

"You are telling me this now? After five years?" Juliet was beginning to get angry.

"Well, it never seemed to be the right time, and I was scared of what you would do. Please Jules, don't be mad?" Shawn pleaded to his angry girlfriend.

"You're kidding, right? You lied to me for five years and now you want me to brush it off like it's nothing?" Juliet wasn't angry anymore, she was livid.

"When you look at it that way, maybe it's not that easy but ..."

"Shawn, maybe I would have understood it when we weren't dating. But we've been a couple for five months now. Did it not for one second occur to you that I had the right to know about this?"

"Yeah, sure but..."

"Stop. I can't talk to you right now. I'm really pissed off. I can't believe you didn't trust me enough to tell me this earlier." Her voice got dangerously low and quiet.

"Jules, please." Shawn pleaded.

"No, Shawn. I have to go, I have to be alone right now. And don't come after me. Not this time. I'll call you when I'm ready to talk about it."

"Jules, please don't go."

But she turned around and walked out of the door. He was still kneeling on the floor in the same position as he had been during the whole revelation, he couldn't believe it. She'd left. He'd destroyed everything. He had to find a way to make it right again, somehow. He hadn't the slightest idea how right now. But he would come up with something. He had to.

Because he couldn't imagine a life without Juliet.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I hope you like it. I know it's pretty sad at the end. Don't kill me. But I don't think I'm done with this story. I've already have something in mind with Gus and maybe Henry. We will see.**

**Reviews would be nice especially since it's my first attempt. But be gentle. :)**


	2. The aftermath part 1

**Okay here is the second chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: The aftermath part 1**

He had to come up with something big. Really big.

Yesterday evening had been a disaster. Juliet had been so pissed off. He had spent hours in the Psych office just pacing up and down in front of his desk since the arguement.

But his mind was totally blank so far and that was really a rarity. He was able to remember every little detail in a room only with a quick look but he couldn't come up with a plan to somehow regain Juliet's trust?

He plopped down in the seat Juliet had been sitting in only ten hours ago and buried his head in his hands. Shit, he thought. How could it be possible that his life has changed from awesome to crap in such short time? Yesterday everything had been just fine. He'd had this amazing woman as his girlfriend. The woman he'd wanted for five years and who finally had agreed to date him. And now?

Why had he come clean to her? Wouldn't it have been better if he had just kept his mouth shut for once? No, he'd had no other choice. He'd had to tell her because telling the truth was important to her. But he had hoped she would understand the real reasons why he had lied to everyone. But she didn't give him a real chance to explain it to her and he couldn't hope for a chance in the near future. Because she was really, really mad at him and for once his charm wasn't going to help him get out of this mess.

He lifted his head from his hands and stared aimlessly into the room but his gift didn't let him rest at all.

Damn! His photographic memory was nearly killing him right now. He really hated his gift for the first time in his life. He wasn't fond of it either when his father didn't cease bullying him to try and enhance this ability.

But now he was sitting here in the Psych office and he could remember every little detail of Juliet's face last night. The disbelief, the hurt and then the anger. Her beautiful eyes told him everything and what hurt him the most was the brief flash of disappointment he saw in them before the anger took over.

Had he really hoped she would brush his revelation off like it was nothing important? Only a random fact about him and that would have no effect on their relationship? He was an idiot. A damn great fool. He just lost the best thing that ever happened to him. He dropped his head back on the seat and put his hand over his eyes. But his mind didn't want to stop spinning. He had to find a way. There has to be a way. Somewhere. He only had to think harder. He would find it. But at the moment he was only exhausted and without really wanting to, he drifted off to sleep. Tomorrow, he thought only half-awake. He would find a way tomorrow.

* * *

**Okay, that's it. I know it's a little short.**

**But it's only a filler chapter and I wanted to describe Shawn's state after Juliet left because in front of others he will be his happy shiny self or he will try to fool them. You will see.**


	3. The aftermath part 2

**The italics stand for her or his thoughts. I will use it in further chapters too. I hope it's clear that way.**

* * *

**Chapter 3: The aftermath part 2**

Juliet slammed the car door shut and nearly caught her finger in it because she was so mad she couldn't see clearly.

"_Is it possible to see the steam coming out of my nose and ears?" S_he thought.

She felt it inside of her. The anger and of course the hurt about Shawn's betrayal. She would explode any second or at least it felt that way.

"_I have to find a way to blow off steam! Maybe a few minutes with the sandbag?"_

That should help. She rammed the keys in the lock of her front door and nearly broke them off while turning them around. Going through the door she throw her bag in the corner, tossed the keys on the dresser and slammed the front door shut as well.

"_Not nearly enough." S_he thought. Well, so it must be the sandbag in the basement. She nearly ripped her jacket apart when she tried to pull it off and throw it roughly in the direction of the coat stand. No time for hanging it up correctly. She sprinted upstairs and into her room to change into her work-out clothes. When she pulled off her blouse she ripped off some buttons and heard them rolling over the floor.

"_Well, never mind! I will send _**him** _the bill."_

She tore her jeans down, stepped out of them, picked them up and threw them on her bed. She stood still for a few seconds, panting. She walked towards her closet, yanked the doors open and pulled out her work-out clothes. She put them on in a hurry and almost lost her balance when she put on her pants. It couldn't go fast enough for her. She must punch the sandbag. Immediately! She ran down the stairs to her hobby room, put on her boxing gloves, turned around to the sandbag and started to skip around it. Then she threw the first punch.

"_Take this!"_

Then one punch followed the other. The whole time she muttered something under her breath.

"T_ake this and that! And that! You damn fool. You asshole. I can't believe you did something so dispicable to me. You lied! You damn well know how much I hate lies!"_

During the punches she imagined his face in front of her and that it was him she was punching not the sandbag. Normally she was a calm person. There was hardly anything that could make her angry. But now she was furious. And all because of one Shawn Spencer.

"_Damn it. Why does it hurt so much?"_

She continued punching. Because she couldn't stop herself. It seemed her fists had a life of their own. She punched the sandbag again and again for over an hour. It took her also that long until she realized that she was crying. At first she thought it was her sweat because she was covered in it. From head to toe. Her top was soaking wet as well as her pants. But when she had to stop because she could hardly breathe she noticed that the tears were streaming down her face.

"_Damn it Shawn Spencer. Look what you've done to me! I hate you!"_

She bent down and put her hands on her knees to catch her breath again. But she didn't stop crying for one second. After her breath was roughly normal again she walked across the room to the wall. She slid down along the wall and put her head on her knees. She didn't know how long she had been crying for. It seemed to be hours. Eventually her crying slowed down and she was able to breathe normally again. She was exhausted. She couldn't form one coherent thought right now. Her nose was clogged and her brain was all messed up. She stood up slowly and caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror on the opposite wall.

"_Oh my god! Look at you! You look pathetic!"_

Her eyes were red-rimmed and puffy. Her nose was also swollen and all red around the edges. Her hair was all messed up. Because she should have showered immediately after her work-out. Her hair had a life of its own when she let dry it off on its own.

"_Well, O'Hara! You have to pull yourself together and promptly! You will not break down because of a man! You will go to work tomorrow with your head held high."_

Nobody would see how she was affected by the fact that Shawn lied to her. Especially not one specific psychic. Or more accurately **fake** psychic. She couldn't think about that anymore. She stumbled upstairs and took a shower. It was like heaven when the warm water hit her skin and washed away most of her pent up anxiety. It all poured down the drain and left her somehow empty. But she was glad about her current state at the moment. At this rate, she would be able to get some sleep tonight. Maybe. She slipped under her bed cover and curled up in a fetal position. She would think about this mess tomorrow. Tomorrow would be soon enough and then she drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

* * *

**Another short chapter. Sorry!**

**But I thought if I describe Shawn's feelings directly after the revelation I should try to describe Juliet's too. In my opinion my story would miss something if I wouldn't try to show the other side too. Oh and the idea with the sandbag. I think I projected there my own wish. I would really love to have one sometimes. To blow off steam. LOL!**

**Maybe Shawn and Juliet seems a little OOC in this chapters. But I think they will act differently when Shawn tells her the truth.**

**Okay the next chapter will be longer I promise. It's almost finished and it's really longer this time.**


	4. The approach by Shawn

**Chapter 4: The approach by Shawn**

The office door was opened and Gus walked into the Psych office whistling with a big smile on his face and it seemed that he almost wanted to jump for joy. When Shawn heard Gus entering the office he jerked up in the seat in which he'd been sleeping all night apparently. He followed his pal with his eyes when Gus entered the main room.

"What put you in such a happy mood, Gus?" Shawn grumbled from his seat.

"My round was really great today. I sold over ten products and they weren't some small products. They were the big ones!" Gus replied cheerfully. Then he stopped all of a sudden in the middle of the office and looked suspiciously at Shawn.

"You look like crap. Were you here all night?" Gus asked with a slight frown on his forehead.

"Yes! I pulled off a big pinball tournament." Shawn yawned and stood up from his seat to stretch himself. He heard some vertebrae popping back in their right places and stifled another yawn.

"Obviously I'm growing too old for such all-nighters! My back didn't took it well that I slept in the seat." Shawn joked and Gus was in a too happy mood to recognize that Shawn wasn't telling the truth.

"But I thought you had a date last night with Juliet?"

"Yes. We had dinner. Went to a movie. Then I dropped her off at her house. She had to be at work early today." Shawn lied to Gus.

"_I'm really getting great at lying. Now I'm starting to lie to Gus."_ He thought sarcastically.

"What did you bring along with you, Gus? Are those smoothies?" Shawn asked to get away from the subject Juliet.

"Yes. Pineapple smoothies. Here, one extra big for you. The girl at the shop told me, I should say hi to you. You know really all employees in a three block radius around our office, I guess?"

"Well, Gus. You should always be prepared. When they will shut down the city some time because we have a bomb thread I still would be able to get my pineapple smoothie." Shawn was fully back on track. His mask was well in place.

"_Yes. My happy shiny self for the_ _outside world. I'm glad it still works after last night." _Shawn walked over to his desk and dropped down in his seat. He turned on his laptop and stared at the screen until the log-in appeared.

"You know that this scenario is very unlikely, Shawn. Why should they shut down the whole city because of a single bomb thread?"

Gus walked to his own desk. Put down his smoothie and rearranged the objects on his desk until everything was in order again. Then he started his laptop as well.

"You could never be sure." Shawn replied.

They worked silently for about twenty minutes. Well Gus worked, while Shawn searched in the web for a pineapple festival. Then suddenly Gus looked up and noticed that Shawn hadn't took one sip of his smoothie until now.

"Shawn?"

"Yes, Gus!" Shawn replied with a sing-sang voice.

"What's wrong with you?" Gus was really starting to get worried. Something was definitely off about his best friend.

"Nothing. You already asked me this question yesterday. Remember?" Shawn wanted to distract him because he really wasn't in the mood to talk about the whole mess with Juliet.

"Don't start this, Shawn! Tell me! I will poke at you as long as it'll take until you tell me the truth! You know that! Something happened with Juliet? Am I right?"

Shawn looked up from his laptop and glanced over to his best friend across the aisle. He could see the determined look on his face. There was no chance he could avoid the conversation any longer. He sighed and took a deep breath.

"Okay. Yes, you are right. It's about Juliet. I told her yesterday." Shawn rushed through this confession in one single breath.

"Told her what? Ohhh! You told her that you are not really psychic?" Gus asked to be sure.

"Yes. And it was a disaster. She was royally pissed." Shawn huffed and started to tell Gus the whole damn mess. After he was finished Gus stared at him for some seconds and then he shook his head.

"Oh dude. Couldn't you be a little bit more gentle with her? I don't know. Maybe you should have approached the subject a little smoother?"

"And how should I've done that? Should I've stroked her hair while I reveal my biggest secret like she was a child?" Shawn asked with an slightly angry tinge in his voice.

"No. Sorry! But you've dropped it on her like a bomb. I'm not surprised that she responded the way she did." Gus said apologetically.

"Now I'm relieved. When you feel the same way as Juliet then I have nothing to worry about." Shawn's voice was dripped with sarcasm and he was starting to get really angry. Gus was his best friend. He should be on his side.

"No reason to get angry with me here,Shawn. I'm on your side. I only want you to see her side too." Gus got a little defensive. He wasn't accustomed to a Shawn in such a bad mood or to be more accurate angry mood.

"Sorry pal. I'm a little off here." Shawn stood up and started pacing in front of Gus's desk.

"But I really have no idea how I could fix this." Shawn stated and looked at Gus with slight despair shining in his eyes.

"Maybe you could talk to her again and try to explain it to her?" Gus asked with an unsure voice.

"But she told me to give her time. I don't think she wants to see me right now!"

"Well, I think you should still try it. You are good at talking people into something they don't want to do in the first place. Believe me. I speak out of experience."

"Gus you made a joke!" Shawn had to smirk about Gus's explanation.

"Okay maybe you are right. I should go and talk to her."

~S&J~

Head Detective Carlton Lassiter looked up from his work and over to his partner.

"_What's wrong with her? She isn't her normal happy self today. Something must have happened yesterday! I would really want to know what put her in this bad mood..."_

Then his gaze went to the entrance of the precinct and there was Spencer hiding behind the wall arch. Prying around the corner.

"_What plan is he hatching now?"_

Carlton furrowed his brows, followed the direction of Spencer's look and saw at whom he was looking.

"_I should have known that Spencer would hurt her. No surprise there. I told him I would hurt him severely when he would ever hurt her in the slightest. Obviously he didn't listen to me. Apparently I must show him."_

But before he had the chance to stand up Shawn was walking across the room to Juliet's desk.

"_Okay. I will talk to him later."_

_~S&J~_

Shawn stopped at the entrance and hid behind the wall arch to watch her without being seen. She looked exhausted and it cut into his heart to see her this way. He wasn't sure if he should go to her. But the whole day he couldn't think about something else than her and Gus told him to do it too. So here he was. Standing in his best jeans and his best shirt in the precinct. He had thought about wearing a tie too. But this seems to be an overkill.

"_Now give yourself a push and get this really necessary talk over with."_

He strolled over to Juliet's desk and stopped in front of it. She didn't look up. He wasn't sure if she was already aware that someone stood in front of her desk. She seemed so occupied with the papers on her desk. But then he saw the slight tremble of her hands holding the pencil and he knew that she was well aware of him.

"Jules?" he said with a slight tinge of uncertainty in his voice.

She looked up from her work and he flinched a little bit when her eyes finally met his. They were ice-cold and her voice was even worse.

"Mr. Spencer?" she asked with an impersonal voice.

"Mr. Spencer? Really? You are using my last name. Don't you think the people find this a little odd when you call me 'Mr. Spencer' all of a sudden?" he said with real hurt in his voice.

"_She wants to go down this road? Totally ice queen?"_ Well, maybe he deserved it. But still.

"Okay. Shaaawn! What do you want? I told you not to come to me or wasn't I clear enough yesterday evening?" Her voice shifted from ice-cold to sharp. Didn't make him feel better. Didn't reassure him in the slightest.

"Of course you were clear. But I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole day and don't I at least have the right to explain everything to you? Please, Jules?" He was pleading now. But he really want to get a chance to explain it to her.

"I don't think you can give me a good reason why you lied all those years. But okay. I guess you're right. I should at least listen to your explanation because I'm really curious to see how you'll get out of this mess this time. Because clearly you're Houdini when it comes to this kind of stuff." She didn't smile when she said it, so it was really serious this time. He had to pull out his whole repertoire to make her see his side of the story at least.

That Juliet would forgive him in the near future? That was another story. But little baby steps were all he wanted for now. He wasn't looking for more. Because obviously there was no reason to think they could go back on the right track faster. She would not make it easy for him. He was very aware of that.

"Okay, thanks that you want to give me this chance."

"Let's go to the interrogation room." She stood up from her desk and went in the direction of the interrogation room. Her whole posture was stiff.

"_This would be hard work."_ He blew out a breath and followed her downstairs. He really wanted to smooth her someway. She seemed to be a volcano shortly before eruption.

"_I think when I would touch her right now she would explode." _Shawn thought.

They walked into the interrogation room and Juliet closed the door firmly. She didn't go any further into the room. She only turned around and leaned against the door. Her eyes were as cold as before. No change there.

"Okay. Shoot, Shawn. What's your explanation?" It seemed that her voice was even colder than her eyes. A tremble went through Shawn's body as if someone poured out a bucket with ice cold water over his head.

"Oh and don't tell me some funny story. No Lego people or Duplo or some nonsense like that. It won't work this time." Juliet stated matter-of-factly without the slightest hint of emotion in her voice.

"Okkkkay?" Shawn stuttered. She really rattled him. He was stunned for one second.

"_Okay this is not starting well."_ He thought.

"Listen, Jules. I made a mistake with not telling you earlier. I'm aware of that. I'm truly sorry. I should have told you." Shawn stood in front of her with sincerity shining in his eyes.

"Yes. You should have." Juliet replied stoically.

"Look." He approached her slowly because he wanted to be near her, but she flinched.

"_Okay. No body contact then."_ Shawn thought slightly disappointed. His words would have more weight if he could touch her but anyway it had to be enough that he could talk to her. At least she was listening.

"I know that you are angry and you have every right to be mad. But I..." Shawn hesitated and Juliet looked expectantly at him.

"Do you remember when you were a kid and was lying in your bed? Your parents just turned off the lights?" Juliet furrowed her brows but didn't say anything which encouraged Shawn to continue his story. "And then the moon shone through the cracks in the shutter and the shadows in your room came to life? You saw in every corner a monster and wanted to shout out for your parents but wanted to be brave at the same time?" He paused and looked at Juliet with hopeful eyes.

"Shawn, no cryptic story here. This is not a fairy tale!" Juliet answered slightly annoyed.

Shawn diverted his eyes to the floor and it seemed that he had to gather his thoughts. Then he looked up again. Juliet took in a sharp breath. She hadn't seen such despair in his eyes before.

"Jules, I... I was scared. I was afraid of losing you. Now that we are finally a couple. I thought we were doing great before my confession. I'm so, so, so sorry. Jules, please believe me." He really started to get extremely desperate now.

"_What if she really breaks up with_ _me?" _He thought somehow defeated. Juliet's posture seemed to unbend a little bit. Her eyes were thoughtfully locked on his. She seemed to leave her determined state of mind.

"_Maybe I should give him another chance?"_ Juliet thought. „_No he will not charm himself through my well-justified anger."_

Juliet was determined to not succumb to his charm this time. Shawn watched her carefully and hoped that she began to waver. But then all of a sudden her eyes turned hard again.

"Shawn, maybe you are really sorry. Most likely." Shawn wanted to interrupt her but she hold up her hand to stop him from speaking.

"But are you aware of the position you put me into? You didn't only lie to me but I have the obligation to tell the chief the truth. You've committed a fraud, Shawn! I'm a cop. I'm representing the law and right now you are standing on the other side of it. How should I handle this situation in your honest opinion?" Juliet looked at him with slightly curious eyes, clearly waiting for his answer.

"Well, Jules. I'm quite sure that the Chief already suspects that I'm not a real psychic. So I don't think you have to tell her. Besides I solved a lot of cases for the SBPD. I think you should include this into your consideration too." Shawn joked and put his typical smirk on his face.

"Stop it. Can't you take anything seriously?" Juliet hissed. Her voice thick with rage. Her eyes weren't cold anymore. They were sending out sparks.

"_Oh shit. It seems the volcano will break out any moment."_

Shawn stepped back one step because it seemed that Juliet was sending out heat waves and he could be burnt any second. She made three steps in his direction and spat out the next sentence.

"Last night when I went home I punched my sandbag over an hour and imagined it was you in front of me and not the sandbag."

Shawn flinched visibly and got a little pale because he knew damn well how furious Juliet could get when she was in her 'bad-ass' cop mood. He had seen that often enough while working cases with her. But it was never directed at him.

"I can't remember the last time I was that mad at someone. Maybe Yin. Ohhh and Allison." Her voice was dangerously low and somehow qualm.

"_She compares me to these psychopaths now? I didn't think she would be that mad at me when I told her my secret." _

Shawn was really taken a back by this furious version of Juliet right in front of him. She stood now directly in front of him only a few inches away from his face. Panting. Her eyes flickered to his lips and then back to his eyes.

"_Wow O'Hara you are crazy! You are mad at him and you still want to kiss him?"_

She took two steps back to put some space between them and took a deep breath. She tried to calm herself and it seemed to work.

"_Did she just want to kiss me?"_ Shawn shook his head totally confused now.

When she looked up at him again the ice queen was back. She hold her head high, her eyes were cold and her whole attitude was that of a calm woman.

"I think you should go now, Shawn! I've heard enough. I have to think about it. Please leave me alone now."

She turned around and went over to the two-glass-mirror. He could see that she was watching him through the mirror. But she didn't turn around.

"Okay. I will go. I will respect your wish and will not contact you until you are ready to talk to me. Good-bye, Jules." Shawn said defeated and stepped out of the interrogation room.

Juliet stood in front of the two-glass-mirror and looked at her reflection. She tried to avoid it but she couldn't stop the two tears who escaped her eyes and run down her cheeks. She took a deep breath, brushed her cheeks and straightened herself.

"_Yes girl. That's right. Nobody will see your tears." _Juliet thought and an unsteady but proud smirk appeared on her face.

~S&J~

Lassiter saw Shawn coming from the direction of the interrogation room but not with a jump in his step as usual. Actually he walked slouchy and his gaze was on the ground. Shortly before Shawn went out to the exit Lassiter called after him.

"Spencer? A word please?" Shawn turned around and looked at Lassiter questioningly and then a smile spread over his face.

"Oh Lassie-face I don't have time right yet. I have to go get Gus and we have to hurry to begin our pinball tournament."

"_How did he do this? I know something just happened in the interrogation room. If my detective skills aren't totally rusty I would say they had a fight. How can he turn back on his annoying attitude so fast without missing a beat?"_ Lassiter wondered.

"Surely you could spare some time. It's about a case."

Shawn walked over to him. He was a little curious why Lassie asked him for help on a case. That was kind of strange. But when Shawn finally stood in front of his desk Lassiter started with his 'dead-serious' detective voice.

"I thought I told you what would happen to you if you messed this up!"

"What are you talking about?" Shawn was really at a loss right now.

"Detective O'Hara! I told you I would kick your psychic ass when you screw this up." Lassiter hissed.

"No need for that. She's already taken care of that." Shawn muttered under his breath.

"What? Oh she already kicked your ass? Attagirl." Lassiter said with some pride in his voice.

"Well. What case where you talking about anyway?" Shawn asked to distract from the subject.

"Spencer, do you really believe I would ask you for help on a case?"

"Oh you only wanted to give me a pep talk. Okay then I really have to go. Gus is waiting for me in the car." Shawn turned around and was heading in the direction of the exit when Lassiter called after him.

"I will watch you, Spencer."

"_Yeah I'm pretty sure you will."_ Shawn thought while pushing the door open and walking out of the department.

* * *

**At first a big thank you to my awesome beta-reader FearTheSpork.**

**To defend my version of Shawn in this story. I think Shawn will lose it a little bit when it comes to Juliet. He hadn't much reason until now to not be overconfident of himself. But I think the fact that he could lose Jules will throw him of the track in all likelihood.**

**The next chapter will take a while** **because I only know roughly what I want to write. Sorry I'll try to write it fast! :)**


	5. The approach by Gus

**Chapter 5: The approach by Gus**

Juliet sat motionlessly in her car in front of her apartment. She hadn't the slightest idea how long she'd been sitting there for, staring aimlessly out of the front window. It had been two weeks since she heard or saw anything from Shawn. Their last conversation had been in the interrogation room. She hadn't thought that he would keep his promise to stay away from her.

She wasn't entirely sure if this was a good or a bad thing. When she was completely honest with herself, she found that she missed him. So much so that she was almost able to feel the pain physically. She hadn't thought that it would be so difficult to break off all contact with Shawn. Even if it was only temporarily. She didn't want to call him, because even though she missed him tremendously his betrayal was still hurting like hell.  
She hadn't told the Chief yet, even though she should. Shawn had committed fraud and she was a cop after all. But she was unable to bring herself to do it. She'd promised Shawn that she would think about it and that was what she'd been doing nonstop for two weeks now.

Sometimes she wished he hadn't told her, so that she wouldn't have to make this decision. Right now she should probably have been lying on the couch in front of the television together with Shawn, eating popcorn and watching some 80's movie if they hadn't have had this fight. He would make some ridiculous remarks during the movie as always and she would laugh about them because she just couldn't resist.

That was one of the first things that attracted her to him. Of course she already noticed his great looks the first time she saw him. If she hadn't been so nervous she would have flirted with him shamelessly. Well more than she had flirted with him anyway even though she'd been on a case at that particular moment in time. He was really irresistible most of the time. But after the initial thought of, 'Is this guy for real?', she'd gotten to know him better she'd also noticed that he was not only great looking but that he had a great personality as well and she'd struggled against the feelings for Shawn which were getting stronger over the years. Finally she'd had to give in because her heart had spoken louder than her brain. She hadn't stood the slightest chance.

She sighed loudly and rubbed her temples. She was starting to get a headache. No rarity in the last few days. Sometimes she thought her head would explode if she didn't do something about it. Her whole day had been fucked up. It started with Lassiter shouting at her. When would she be through with the paperwork? As usual, he showed no sign of assisting her and it had ended with no new leads on their current case. Of course that didn't make it any easier not pondering on Shawn because she was wondering the whole day if he would come up with something new when he would look at the evidence they had so far.

To make her day even more miserable, the rain was coming down in sheets. She'd probably get soaking wet when she made a run for her front door. Because in addition to the crappy weather she didn't get a parking space near her house but instead, two lousy blocks away. She shivered slightly. But she had to go inside before she would freeze to death in the car which was getting colder and colder by the minute. So she grabbed the newspaper and her purse from the passenger seat.

"_As if it would make any sense to hold a newspaper over your head when the rain is falling in sheets!"_ She laughed sarcastically to herself.

Nonetheless, she held the newspaper over her head, climbed out of the car and locked it. She started the run towards her apartment, but she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks when she spotted the familiar blue car in front of her block. Her raised arm with which she was holding the newspaper over her head dropped down and the newspaper slid out of her hand. The rain drummed on her head. Within seconds her jacket was soaking wet and the rain poured down her face but she didn't noticed any of this.

"_Okay... he couldn't stay away after all."_ She wasn't sure if the feeling inside of her was anger or relief. „_Can't change it now anyway. He is here."_

She went hesitantly towards her front door trying to see the figure clearly through the shades of rain. Who was pressed against the wall under the small roof over her front door in the futile attempt to stay dry? Something didn't seem right. Her cop sense jumped immediately into overdrive and she reached for her weapon in her purse until she recognized the person standing in front of her. It wasn't Shawn.

~S&J~

"Gus? What are you doing here?" Juliet answered, slightly astonished. Then a terrible thought struck her. „Has something happened to Shawn?" Her voice trembled.

"_Please god. Don't do that to me!"_ She thought fearfully.

"No! No, not really." Gus reassured her immediately but he still wore a worried expression on his face.

"But I need to speak to you. About Shawn."

"Well then come in. No need to get any wetter." Juliet opened her front door and they both stepped in.

"Give me a minute. I'm going upstairs to get out of these wet clothes. Go ahead into the kitchen." Juliet said over her shoulder while she was already taking two steps at once up the stairs.

"_Why is Gus here? Did Shawn send him?"_ Juliet was wondering while she was changing into dry clothes. She would take a warm bath after she had listened to whatever Gus had to say. But for now it had to be enough that she only rubbed her hair a bit dry with a towel. She threw it on the bed took another one for Gus and went downstairs to join him in the kitchen. Really curious now as to why he was here at her apartment.

Gus stood awkwardly in her kitchen. It seemed that he had no idea if he should sit down or stand.

"_He seems to feel really uncomfortable. It had to be Shawn who sent him over here... He wouldn't just appear on his own for nothing."_ Juliet mused. She was pretty sure that it hadn't been Gus's idea to come to her.

"Okay, Gus. Here, you have a towel. Do you want something to drink?"

Gus grabbed the towel and started to rub his face dry. He took quite some time to do it. But finally he put it down on a nearby chair and looked up at Juliet.

"No thanks. I have to talk to you about Shawn." He stated once again.

"You already told me that, Gus. What's it about? Did he send you over to me so that you could convince me to talk to him?"

"No, he didn't." Gus answered quickly. Juliet was a little taken aback by his response.

"_Shawn didn't send him? Why on earth was he then here?"_ Juliet didn't understand the world anymore.

"But why are you then here?" She repeated her question aloud.

Gus took a deep breath and looked her directly in her eyes.

"Shawn has been my best friend for over twenty-five years now. We've experienced a lot together and you know Shawn; they weren't always the best experiences." Gus paused for one second and Juliet frowned slightly.

"_I have no idea where this could lead to!"_ But before she could ask Gus, he continued with his speech.

"So I've known him for a very long time and I've never seen him so devastated. Not once. He hardly speaks to me or to anyone. He doesn't go home. He sleeps in the Psych office if he sleeps at all. He looks awful, Juliet. Since he came to the office after he was at the department speaking to you he hasn't make one witty remark. That's not like Shawn. At all. He also didn't want to tell me what you two was talking about that night."

Gus looked at Juliet with confusion written all over his face and even so Juliet didn't want him to know that the description he'd given her of Shawn, got to her. It was cutting right into her heart. But Gus wasn't done yet.

"When I asked him he only replied it's none of my damn business. That was one of the longest sentence's I've heard from him since then. I know he should have told you earlier. But it scared the crap out of him. Just the thought of you leaving him and obviously he wasn't so mistaken about that." Gus gave her kind of a hurt glance but continued.

"You know I was the one who told him that he had to tell you. He wanted to for a long time but he didn't want to put you in a bad position because you are a cop and technically you have the obligation to tell the Chief about it. Have you told her yet?" Gus suddenly asked with a slightly concerned expression on his face but Juliet could only shake her head. She had a big lump in her throat and couldn't get a word out around it.

"We didn't think it would get that big when we started Psych or to be honest I was the only one who thought it was only kind of a hobby for Shawn and soon he would give it up. I don't know if you are aware of the fact that he switched jobs every few months because he couldn't stay long at one place before he started Psych." Juliet only nodded at that statement and Gus continued.

"I think at first it was only because he had so much fun with impersonating a psychic. But he really liked to put criminals behind bars without being a cop and he could use his great ability for a good cause. And then you came into the picture. He's changed a lot since he met you. He always wanted to impress you with his skills. Yes sometimes he exaggerated a little bit." Juliet had to roll her eyes about this statement and Gus had to smile.

"Yes, not sometimes but almost always. But he really loves what he is doing and I think it's the first time in his life that he has a job who he really enjoys. But that isn't why he is so devastated." Juliet raised her eyebrows quizzically.

"It's because of you. He doesn't care much about the job or even if he has to go to jail if you do decide to rat him out to the Chief. He told me that he only was afraid of losing you when he would come clean with you. Did you know that he was jealous every time you dated another man? That he seemed to be somehow a little smaller every time you turned him down one more times?"

"No, not to this extent." Juliet pressed out with a hoarse voice around the lump in her throat.

"He joked about it most of the time because that's what he does. I think his humor is the wall behind which he hides so that he doesn't get hurt. But do you remember the case when he got shot? Of course you do. He told me afterwards that he had to tell you that he loves you and that it was a little awkward but back then he wondered if you wanted to say it back." Juliet opened her eyes wide with wonder.

"_So he did notice it! I should have known. He is too sensitive to not notice such things even if he hides his sensitivity very well."_ Juliet thought with a small smile on her face.

"And then of course when you was kidnapped by Yin." Juliet flinched when Gus mentioned Yin. She wasn't entirely over this episode of her life. But she wasn't sure why Gus brought it up.

"After you called and read the letter to us he was devastated. He was so rattled by the thought that he could lose you and I couldn't help him. He had to go and rescue Abigail but you could clearly see that he would rather be with you. So he told me the only way that he can not be there for you is if he knows that I am. He was so relieved when I told him that you are okay. We almost lost you that day Juliet and even if it didn't seem likely, he was scared to death." Gus paused and looked at her expectantly but Juliet was so agitated that she was tongue-tied. She only swallowed hard. Gus looked at her in confusion, clearly offended that she didn't want to say something about that. But she couldn't. It was physically impossible for her at the moment.

"Juliet you can't look at the situation and only see the black or the white side. There is a lot more. You have to see the gray area in between. Remember all the good times you two had together. All the great memories you surely have. Do you really want to give up all of this?" Juliet stood in front of Gus, stock still. She couldn't move one muscle even if her life would depend on it. Let alone say one word. Gus sighed heavily.

"I need to tell you one more thing. You know about the fact that before he opened Psych that he drove around aimlessly with his motorcycle for quite a long time before he came back to Santa Barbara. If you'll break up with him you should know that there is a high probability that you will never see him again. I'm sure he will climb on his motorcycle and will drive off. And I'm not sure if he will ever come back. I think you need to know that before you make a decision you'll maybe regret your whole life."

Gus waited for a reaction from Juliet but there wasn't any. He didn't understand why it seemed that his attempt to convince her had apparently no effect at all. He huffed out a deep breath and started to walk to the door. Just before he reached the front door he turned around to say one last thing.

"Shawn would definitely kill me when he knew that I'm here talking to you. I only want to let you know that it was solely my idea to come here and talk to you. Shawn had absolutely nothing to do with it. Well of course he had. But it wasn't him who told me to do it. He is my best friend, Juliet. And he is hurt. I had to do something. Even if it seems it didn't help him in anyway." With that Gus turned around opened the door and left her alone.

Juliet stood now alone in her kitchen and tried to digest everything Gus just told her. The sudden silence seemed to overwhelm her. She dropped down on a stool and buried her head in her hands.

"_Remember all the good things you two had together. All the great memories you surely have. Do you really want to give up all of this?"_  
Gus's words ghosted through her mind. Maybe he was right. She should remember not only the bad things but also the good things.

"**You and you are a one hundred percent match from your personality questionnaire. I smell love!"**  
The speed dating. Shawn told her after two months in their relationship that he hadn't copied her card over her shoulder. They really both gave the exact same answers. He joked around and said that they are clearly a one hundred percent match.

"**Your one true love will be wearing sneakers and an Apple Jacks t-shirt."**  
The horoscope. Well he admitted that he wrote the horoscope. She should have known that in the exact moment when he saw him standing in front of her with this shirt. But he really looked great in that shirt and with his shades.

"**Look Jules. You gotta take your chi back. Take it back. And that means doing something big. Doing something risky. Something that'll help you blow this case wide open. Marry me, Juliet."**  
Well that was kind of weird at that time. But he got on one knee and proposed. In some way that was really sweet and he looked so damn good that day.  
"_He had a vision about us being married? Well okay it wasn't a vision because obviously he has none. But then it was maybe wishful thinking?"_ Juliet couldn't stop herself to think in that direction.

"**I call it very close talking."**  
She sighed heavily. That was their first kiss. Almost. He made her all weak in the knees while doing his 'close talking'.

"**I actually feeling a little nostalgic. Remember when we cracked that case here and the criminals turned out to be roller derby girls?"**  
She couldn't suppress the shudder which went through her whole body when she remembered the rolling skating with him and their hands brushing together. That was the first time when she thought that she really had to get a grip on her feelings for him.

"**So what am I waiting for now? All I know is that I don't wanna miss out on the prize."**  
She still didn't ask him what he wanted to say back then. She thought it was pretty clear what he wanted to say but she wasn't entirely sure. She should really ask him the next time.

The memories were going to overwhelm her. But she couldn't stop them even if she would try to suppress them.

"**Take a lot of pictures. Not of sights. Don't take pictures of buildings. Take pictures of moments. Because that's what matters."**  
Their first real kiss. But who could have resist him after this speech. He admitted to her in Vancouver that he was totally taken aback by her jumping him in Declan's foyer and that he regretted afterwards that he didn't kiss her thoroughly. But he made up for it in Vancouver. In a big way.  
"_He is really a great kisser."_ Juliet thought. She chuckled. "_But only when he is prepared for it."_

"**Since I met you. I've been thinking about getting a car."**  
Vancouver! Her first night with Shawn. It was the best sex she ever had. Maybe because she was waiting for it so long. To have sex with Shawn. But the next nights were as amazing as the first if not even more amazing because every time they knew more about each others preferences.

"**I will protect you."**  
"_Yes, I have him now. Well I had him. He is always able to make me feel better. Always. Do I really want to lose him even if he had lied to me like that?"_ Juliet was asking herself. Gus had a point. They had a lot of great moments together. She should really take these in consideration. Nothing was only black or white. She had to look at the gray areas as well.

* * *

**At first a big thank you to my beta reader FearTheSpork. She was amazing as always.**

**I'm not sure if I got Gus right or if he is too much OOC. But I wanted the story to go in this direction and he wanted to be that way. Deal with it. :)  
I hope you enjoyed it all nonetheless. Next chapter will be Henry.**


	6. The approach by Henry

**At first thanks for the reviews to my last chapter. I really appreciate it to hear what you guys think about the story.**

**I struggled a little bit with this one. The first part poured out of me but then I got hit by a writer's block. Well, I could finally climb over it. So here is the next chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: The approach by Henry**

"Hey Juliet." Someone chirped in front of her desk. Juliet looked up from her paperwork to see Chloe standing there with a big smile on her face. "How is it going today?" Chloe beamed cheerfully.

"What put you in such a happy mood?" Juliet growled at Chloe.

"_As if it wasn't enough that I hardly slept last night. Now one of Shawn's best friends is standing right in front of me to remind me of the reason why I didn't get much sleep."_

"I'm going out on a date with Carlton!" Chloe replied.

Juliet jerked her head up and swallowed up the water she just sipped. She coughed to get the water out of her windpipe. Red faced she tried to catch her breath again.

"You are doing what?" Juliet could only whisper before another cough attack overwhelmed her.

"Dating Carlton! Do you have something against it?" Chloe smirked at Juliet.

"No! No, of course not!" Juliet was finally able to breathe normally again.

"Actually we are already running late. We'll talk another time." With that Chloe swirled around and walked toward Lassiter's desk. After two steps she shouted out so that the whole department raised their heads.

"Hey sweetie."

Lassiter looked up from his computer and frowned searching for the person who had find the gall to interrupt his concentration. When his eyes landed on Chloe walking in his direction he blushed involuntarily. Juliet shook her head.

"_How is it even possible that those two are attracted to each other? But maybe that's the same question Carlton asks himself everytime he sees Shawn and me together. Very likely." _Juliet watched both across the aisle and suddenly it hit her.

"_What am I doing here? Maybe nobody would have thought that we are fitting together. But we are. I have to find him."_ Juliet jumped up from her chair grabbed her purse shouting like Chloe one minute ago through the whole department.

"Carlton, I have to go. Now."

"What? O'Hara wait!" Carlton shouted after her.

"Let her go." Chloe put one hand on his arm to stop him from following Juliet outside. Carlton glanced at her and then asked her out of the blue.

"Have you seen Spencer lately?"

"No. Why?"

"Something happened between those two and I'm pretty sure it's Spencer's fault." Carlton growled.

"Can you please stop calling him Spencer?" Chloe stood up on her toes and whispered in his ear. "You aren't still mad at him that he is dating Juliet now, aren't you?" Dropping down on her feet again she gave him a quick kiss on the cheek. Carlton blushed once again and stuttered.

"Old habits die hard, I guess." Chloe reached out with one finger trailing down his tie and glanced up at him from under her eye lashes. She smirked when she saw that the blush on his face became even deeper. She grabbed his tie and tucked at it.

"Let's go, Carlton. Let the two sort it out on their own. They don't need you to interfere." Completely taken by surprise Carlton followed her like a dog on a leash because she was still holding his tie in a soft grip.

"I'm pretty sure I can come up with something to distract you." She smirked at him with innocent eyes tucked him down and gave him one more quick kiss on the lips before she released his tie. She definitely distracted him already. When they went out of the door he already had forgotten about his partner and Spencer.

~S&J~

She had searched for him for hours now. But he wasn't at any of the places she looked. So she ended up once again sitting in her car staring at the house or the schemes of the house she could see through the shades of rain.

It had been two days since she spoke to Gus. Two days in which she thought constantly about what he'd said. She missed Shawn's voice, his body pressed against hers in bed. Sometimes she woke up in the morning still hearing his voice whispering in her ear coaxing her to turn around and then making love to him.

She wasn't a fan of morning sex before she met Shawn but his morning voice was the sexiest thing she ever heard. Still hoarse from sleep and his incredible hair was all tousled. The smirk which crept on his face when she turned around to face him was irresistible. They had made a game out of it. Juliet was trying to resist him while Shawn was whispering into her ear. But she didn't win once. Well she didn't want to anyway.

Those lazy mornings in bed when she didn't need to get up for work were one of her best memories. After the morning sex she was always sprawled out over his chest hearing his heart beating under her ear. Both still panting and exhausted. No one spoke a word. They were only laying there and enjoying the other's company. This was the most peaceful time of the day. His fingers were trailing up and down her spine lulling her almost back to sleep. Finally his hand ended up in her hair. Playing with it. As usual.

He once told her that he loved her 'after sex' hair. At that time she had to blush about that comment but he only laughed out loud which tempted her to smack him on his chest but he laughed only harder.

She knew that he loved it when she pouted. So she would stick her bottom lip out and tried to look angry. But when Shawn's eyes locked with hers they weren't joking any more. She let out a small gasp when she saw the hunger in his eyes. He flipped her over and began to do all those amazing things to her body, knowing damn well that he drove her crazy. Sex with Shawn was never boring. He seemed to know what she wanted even before she herself knew it. That particular day they didn't make it out of bed at all.

She sighed heavily and took in a deep breath. "_This is not the right time to think about that." _Juliet scolded herself.

But it wasn't only the sex. If it were she wouldn't long for him so hard. But what she missed most was his bickering with Carlton, his ridiculous conversations with Gus while strolling through a crime scene, his ability to make her almost always love no matter how serious the situation was. She also missed all the little presents he gave her since they started dating.

She followed the rain drops sliding down the window with her eyes. At least this time she had an umbrella in the car. She looked one more time at the house. Henry's house. It was the last place where she hadn't searched yet. The last place where Shawn could be or rather the last place she could think of.

She took one last look in the rear view mirror. "You have clearly seen better days, girl." Juliet had to state when she looked at her reflection. She had dark circles under her eyes and she was extremely pale.

"Well no surprise. You hardly slept the last few days and you are not getting any younger." Juliet mused.

"Can't change anything about it now!" She snatched the umbrella from the back seat left the car and went to the porch in front of the house. A little smile appeared on her face. He had to be here. She couldn't wait to see him again. She raised her hand and knocked.

~S&J~

Henry opened the door and when he saw Juliet a surprised expression appeared on his face.

"Is Shawn here?" Juliet asked without preamble. She was too desperate to greet Henry at first.

"Haven't seen him the last two weeks." Juliet's smile faded away and her shoulders dropped down.

"Why? Isn't he with you?" Henry asked with a little hint of concern in his voice.

"No. But don't worry. I'm sure he is fine." Juliet walked already backwards wanting to continue the search as soon as possible.

"Wait Juliet. What's going on ?" Henry stepped forward and grabbed her arm. "Not so fast. I want an explanation."

Since her attempt to escape was stopped she turned fully around to Henry again and looked up at his face. You could now clearly see that he was concerned.

"_He would never say it out loud but he cares a lot about his son. He is very protective of him. I wish he would show him that."_

Juliet sighed softly and gave up. Henry could see that she had changed her mind. Juliet took a deep breath and made a step forward towards the door.

"Come on in, Juliet." Henry stepped aside to let her in. They walked into the living room and Juliet sat down on the couch.

"Do you want something to drink?" Juliet shrugged her shoulders unsure about what she should respond. Henry took one glance at her and stated.

"I think you could stand a whiskey." Juliet wanted to refuse but Henry stopped her.

"Yes. It's mid-afternoon but you could clearly need one and I guess me too to stomach whatever Shawn got himself into this time."

Henry walked over to the bar and while he poured out the drinks Juliet looked around the room. She hadn't been here often but she felt somehow warm inside by only being in a room Shawn had spent so much time in.

"Here." Henry hold out the glass to her. "It's a fifteen year old Talisker. Distiller's edition. It's a good one. Scottish."

"Thank you." Juliet took the glass out of his hand and made a sip. The alcohol burned down her throat but when he reached her stomach a warm feeling spread over her whole body.

"Ahhh. This one is really good." Juliet relaxed slightly but the feeling didn't last long and she started to fiddle with the cushions nervously.

"Out of which mess must we yank him this time?" Henry began the conversation.

"I really don't want to talk about it but..." Juliet stared up at him with confusion written all over her face. „... I think I have to. But give me a sec to gather my thoughts."

Henry waited patiently only taking occasionally a sip from the drink until Juliet was starting to talk again.

"Actually I'm not sure if it's his fault. Certainly part of." She looked Henry directly in the eyes. "He told me."

At first Henry looked completely confused but then it dawned on him.

"Well. He had to some day."

Somehow this statement made Juliet extremely angry and she snapped at Henry.

"You're a cop for god's sake. There's nothing like an ex-cop. How could you allow this to happen? Your son committed a fraud!" Juliet had to gulp hard to swallow down the tears who wanted to rise.

"I don't know exactly. His first case if you can call it that took me completely by surprise. The one before you were here where Shawn outed Lassiter's affair with his former partner. I told him then that I wouldn't lie for him but I did and don't ask me why. I have no answer for you." Henry frowned.

Juliet softened a little bit when she could see the confusion on his face. "_I'm not sure if he admits it even to himself how much he loves his son. Certainly not to his son or definitely not aloud."_

"You wouldn't be here when he hadn't interfere with the investigation." Henry defended his son.

"Yes. That sounds familiar." Juliet mumbled.

Henry raised his eyebrows quizzically and Juliet had to laugh briefly.

"Shawn told me the same thing shortly after we got together." Juliet still smirked.

"Well he is right, isn't he?" Henry smirked back but got serious straight away.

"Juliet! You're a very smart person. Didn't you suspect at least that something isn't quite right? When you are honest with yourself before he told you did you really believe he is a psychic?" Juliet furrowed her brows and shook her head.

"Maybe at the beginning. But I couldn't figure out how he got all the information so I let it slide. Honestly, I didn't want to know because of the obvious reasons."

"Going down the 'Don't ask, don't tell'-route?" Juliet nodded.

"Yes. It made things a lot easier and we wouldn't be in the current mess." Juliet sighed.

After a few seconds Henry started to speak again.

"But he solved a lot of cases for the SBPD since this first case. Maybe his approach is strange. He is often reckless and certainly as often a pain in the ass. But you have to admit it's a great gift he has there and he uses it to catch bad guys. Of course he lied but and I think this is a great but he did not harm anyone. It isn't totally legal but still I think the results justify the means here. Sort of. At least he didn't sell only lies like other psychics out there. He really helps the people who come to him. I think that's the main reason why I didn't rat him out. He's using his skills for a good cause. Nothing I could say about his former jobs. I'm glad my teaching him as a kid was not for nothing." Juliet could hear the pride speaking out of him even if he wasn't aware of it.

"He wasn't much around before he started to work for the SBPD and started Psych. He was restless. I can't remember a time since he's an adult that he stayed at the same place for this long and that's mostly thanks to you. He's changed a lot since he met you."

Juliet had to gulp back tears again when she listened to Henry's speech because she couldn't remember one time where Henry defended his son's actions. Mostly he was the first one who scolded him.

"Listen, Juliet. I told him he had to go for it and tell you what you mean to him after your kiss in Declan's foyer." Juliet's head jerked up with surprise and her eyes went wide.

"He didn't tell me directly. I overheard a conversation he had with Gus."

"Yeah, his conversations with Gus are always interesting." Juliet had to toss in and Henry frowned.

"What?"

"Never mind. Not important right now." Juliet tried to distract him and it worked.

"Okay! But it's also not important if he told me by himself. The point is. I spoiled many relationships in the past by keeping my mouth shut and I didn't want to see him repeating my faults. I thought he made the right decision when I saw you two so happy and believe me I hadn't seen him that happy in his whole life. Not even once. But under the surface you could see that he struggled with the fact that he was not completely honest with you. It was eating at him from the inside."

Juliet couldn't remember one time where Henry spoke so much to her or to anyone. It seems he really wanted to make her see the good sides of Shawn.

"_Well he's not the first one."_ Juliet thought remembering the speech of Gus. "_Two people who knew him a lot longer than I am are defending his actions. Maybe this lie isn't so big as I first thought?"_ Juliet glanced up to Henry and he could see that she was struggling with her feelings right now.

"Gus told me that it's very likely that he'll leave town again and I searched for him for hours now. Do you have any idea where he could be?" Juliet asked desperately.

"Well. There is one place where he always goes when he wants to think things through. Do you know the platform in the Los Padres national forest when you take the San Marcos pass road? The one at the top of the mountain a little off the road?" Juliet nodded and Henry continued.

"I think he might be there and you should hurry. He only goes up there when he's considering to leave everything behind."

Juliet jumped out of her seat and wanted to take off immediately but Henry hold her back at her hand.

"One more thing, Juliet. Be sure what you want when you go after him. There is one question you should answer yourself. Actually two." Henry paused for a few seconds.

"Do you love him and if so, what are you willing to do for this love?" Henry asked her seriously.

He could see how the tears welled up in her eyes. She looked up at him and he could pinpoint the exact moment she made her choice. It was shining through the tears in her eyes.

"I thought so." Henry released her out of his grip and Juliet sprinted towards the door. Henry followed her outside on the porch and shouted after her.

"Go get him, girl. Don't let him leave again. Bring him back to us."

* * *

**Wheeww, only one chapter left. The big finale.**

**As always a big thank you to my beta-reader FearTheSpork. If you want to read more about Chloe you have to check out her story „Red really doesn't suit a psychic" and beg her to update this story. She is her creation I only borrowed Chloe for this short cameo. :)**

**Actually you should read her stories anyway. They are awesome. But only the ones of you who are old enough to read M-stories of course. :)**

**Stay tuned for the big finale.**


	7. The conclusion

**Okay that's the last chapter. Thanks to all who read this story. **

**This chapter is dedicated to the guys of the Shawn and Juliet thread over at the USA Network forum. They are all amazing.  
Special thank you to my beta-reader FearTheSpork. Without her I would not have been able to present this story to you in correct English. Thank you so much.**

* * *

**Chapter 7: The conclusion**

Big dark clouds rolled over the sky accompanied by low rolls of thunder. At the moment it didn't rain but looking at the clouds heavy with water it would start again soon. Shawn sighed deeply. He was standing at the edge of the platform staring down into the valley. The landscape in the national forest was beautiful but that wasn't the reason why Shawn came here when he wanted to think things through. It was the silence that surrounded him.

There weren't many people who knew about this place so it was never overcrowded. But today due to the bad weather he was completely alone. There were only the noises of the nature. The weather reflected the turmoil which was currently running through his mind.

The last time he was here was after the big fight with his dad which led to him traveling through the whole country over five years. He was back now in Santa Barbara for the same amount of time and until two weeks ago he was pretty content with his life. Since he was dating Juliet he even thought he was the happiest man on earth.

He hadn't once the feeling that he had to run again. But looking at it now he knew why he hadn't had the feeling of being trapped. Why he didn't thought that he was not getting the most out of his life. It was because of one blond junior detective. He stayed because of Juliet. But now it seemed he had lost the best thing in his life. Without her the world seemed to have lost its colours.

It was still hurting like hell that she was gone and finally he came up here to decide if it was time again to leave. He didn't know how he could see her day after day without the possibility to touch her. To kiss her. He didn't want to hear her ice-cold voice again. He didn't want to see the hurt he was responsible for in her eyes. If it was necessary to leave so that she could be happy he would do it without thinking about it for a second.

The cold wind brought tears to his eyes. His leather jacket wasn't able to protect him from the bitter wind and Shawn had to shiver slightly.

"I should really take off now before it's starting to rain again." Shawn tried to convince himself. But he didn't make one step in the direction of his motorcycle. All of a sudden he had a lump in his throat and had to gulp hard to swallow down the tears.

"Damn!" He cursed. He would not start crying. After all he was a man and his father had told him as long as he could remember that men didn't cry. He had to smirk about this thought because when did he ever followed his dad's advice.

"You could count them on one hand." He chuckled. He took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly. He couldn't delay it any longer he had to make a decision. But when he looked up at the sky to calm himself memories of Juliet and him were flashing up in his mind.

"Here is my photographic memory again." He sighed. Maybe because of his current mood the memories weren't good ones.

"_He is not my uncle. I met him at a police district conference. He asked me out. We went on a few dates. I like him."_  
He was so jealous back then. He couldn't resist to be sarcastic. He still didn't know what attracted Juliet to this old guy in the first place.

"_Detective O'Hara are you asking me out on a date?"_  
Her timing might had been awful but he wasn't sure why he began to date Abigail afterwards. Most likely because he was scared to date Juliet. Already back then Juliet meant more to him then any other woman he met before. But he didn't admit it to himself.

"_Shawn, you can still save Abigail!"_  
He could still hear her voice from this evening in his head sometimes. The night she was captured by Yin. He shivered but it was not because of the cold wind. He almost lost her that day and alone the memory of it made him sick.

Maybe it was better when he left her. Like she said the next psycho seemed already around the corner and somehow he seemed to be a great target for those weirdos. But he still couldn't bring himself to leave right now. He stood there motionless overlooking the valley and tried to make the right decision. For both of them.

~S&J~

She shouldn't drive so fast. She knew that. But she feared that he wasn't there anymore when she finally arrived at the platform. She knew it made no sense at all. Either he was there or he wasn't. It was very unlikely that she missed him when she drove a little slower. The street was wet from the rain. The leaves which were laying on it made it slippery.

"If you have an accident you will not arrive at the platform at all." Juliet took her feet from the gas pedal and slowed down a little bit. She tried to get rid of the tension building up between her shoulder blades but it didn't work. She kneaded the steering wheel nervously with her hands.

"I'm not even sure what I should say to him when he is there." Juliet started to feel a little uncomfortable. She was the one who sent him away and she knew he had to feel hurt about this. But at that time she was still so mad at him that she hadn't cared.

"I will come up with something when I finally see him. I have to." Juliet tried to reassure herself. She was almost there. One last turn and the headlights of the car ghosted over the familiar motorcycle.

"He is here. Thank God, he is still here." Juliet sighed. Relief overwhelmed her and she lost control over the car for one second and got into the gravel stripe beside the road. The grit splattered in all directions until she was able to get the car on the road again. She slammed down the brake and looked up at the shadow at the edge of the platform. He was here.

~S&J~

Shawn jerked his head around when he suddenly heard the splattering of grit and saw a car coming to an abrupt stop next to his motorcycle. He couldn't see it clearly because the headlights dazzled him.

"Who's driving up here by this weather?" He asked himself totally confused. But then the person inside of the car turned out the lights, got out of the car and he stared completely dumbfounded at the person he expected last of all.

Juliet took a deep breath, turned out the lights and got out of the car. Not once breaking eye contact with him. She was nervous, really nervous. As she got closer she could see that he looked totally perplexed by her arrival and that he looked beyond exhaustion. He had dark circles under his eyes and she thought he might have lost some weight.

But it was so good to see him again in the flesh. She'd love nothing better than to throw her arms around him and squeeze him tight. Now that he was standing right in front of her she became even all the more aware how much she had missed him.

Shawn watched her coming in his direction. He couldn't believe that it was really her. It felt like a dream. She stopped shortly in front of him. They were both standing motionlessly only one arm's length apart from each other. Both searching in the other's eyes for a hint how they should pursue.

"What are you...? How did you …?" Shawn started to speak but wasn't able to finish the sentences. After another few seconds Juliet tried to speak.

"I ..." She hesitated but then pushed herself to tell him the first thing that came to her mind.

"I have to tell you something. It might be important." Juliet looked Shawn directly in the eyes and continued.

"It might be considered as a secret I should also have told you earlier."

"I don't understand." His voice sounded hoarse and he cleared his throat.

"I've overheard the talk between Gus and you."

"Which talk?" Shawn still was confused.

"The one after Nadia was arrested by the feds in the park. I was still in the van. I heard it all, Shawn." Juliet let her gaze drop to the ground. He looked at her with a puzzled look and then suddenly it dawned on him.

"That's why you kissed me in Declan's foyer? I've always wondered why you jumped me out of nowhere back then."

"I didn't jump you!" Juliet replied slightly offended but when she looked up she could see the familiar smirk on his face and couldn't help herself answering him with a smile of her own. But the happy moment didn't last long and their smiles faded away.

"I know. But why did you kiss me? I always wanted to know but didn't get around to ask you."

"You told Gus that you couldn't imagine to be happy without me."

"Yes. I think that were pretty much my exact words."

"But then you were standing in front of me wishing me a nice trip sending me away with another guy so that I could be happy. I had no chance. You blew me away with this speech. My heart won over my head and I lost all coherent thoughts."

"I saw that." Shawn chuckled.

"It took me by surprise as much as you." Juliet had to admit. They both chuckled now. But then Shawn suddenly asked her out of the blue.

"Why are you here, Juliet?" Juliet searched his eyes if she could see any signs of hurt or reproachful feelings on his side but she could only see astonishment.

"I've searched for you for hours now. I wanted to talk to you."

"I'm here. What do you want to tell me?" He didn't want to meet her halfway. Maybe he had the right to do so. Juliet took in a deep breath.

"In the last days I talked to two people I really respect. They both tried to convince me that I should also look at the good sides and not only at the bad sides."

"Two? I assume one was Gus but who was the other one?"

"Your dad."

"My dad? I would have sworn that he would only point out my bad sides." Shawn stated surprised.

"No. Actually he was pretty convincing." Juliet put a hand on Shawn's arm and spoke up quietly. "He loves you very much. I hope you know that even so he doesn't show it often." Juliet's voice was soft and Shawn had to gulp hard.

"I know." Juliet let her hand drop back beside her body.

"They both make me think about your skill and I have to say I'm a little impressed." This statement give her a full smile from Shawn and she had to smile back.

"It's really amazing how you could figure out all those things only with your photographic memory and I'm sure with the training your dad gave you as a kid."

"Right? I'm a very impressive guy!" Shawn joked and puffed out his chest and Juliet had to laugh out loud.

"Don't become too cocky." Juliet scolded him.

"Me? Not a chance!" Shawn replied.

They were smiling at each other and it felt so right that the awkwardness between them was almost gone. She reached up with her hand and stroke his cheek.

"They both reminded me what a great person you are, Shawn Spencer. Besides all your flaws."

"So you understand now why I didn't want to tell you my secret?"

"I understand now and I forgive you for keeping it a secret for so long." She smiled up at him but suddenly remembering why Shawn was even here at the platform. Her hand dropped down from his cheek.

"Do you want to leave Santa Barbara?" Juliet asked him fearfully.

"I was thinking about it."

"Please stay." Juliet said in a pleading tone.

"Why? Why should I stay?" Shawn asked her back.

"Did I really need to say it?"

"Yes. Yes, I want to hear it."

"Okay then." Juliet took a step forward so they where standing toe to toe and raised her hands to cup his face between her hands.

"Your dad asked me two questions. The answer to the first one was yes. The answer to the second one was everything." Juliet whispered. She leaned forward even more so that their lips were almost touching.

"Close talking?" Shawn murmured.

"Shut up!" Juliet looked up into his green eyes tears shimmering in her eyes. They remained in this position with locked eyes for several seconds until Juliet whispered above his lips.

"I want you to stay because …. I love you, Shawn Spencer."

She closed the gap and crushed her lips on his. With a sigh he opened his mouth to give her tongue access. With one hand he pulled her even closer to him and with the other he cupped her cheek to keep her mouth linked with his while he devoured it and kissed her hungrily. Only the need for air interrupted their passionate kiss. They were still snuggled up to each other needed the full body contact to reassure themselves that they were really together again. Their lips were almost touching both panting.

"Your place or mine?" Shawn was finally able to ask.

"Yours! I think we might break some things tonight." Juliet whispered. Shawn chuckled picturing why they might break things.

"Okay. Let's go!" She grabbed her hand and they both ran to her car and his motorcycle. In front of her car he swirled her around once again and sealed his lips with hers. She seemed to melt under his lips and he had difficulties to stop the kiss.

"The sooner we take off, the sooner we are at my place." Shawn whispered in her ear.

"I know." Juliet sighed. "But I don't want to leave you."

"I'm right behind you. See you at my place."

~S&J~

When they arrived at his place Shawn hardly managed to park his motorcycle properly because he was so desperate to get to Juliet as soon as possible and it seemed Juliet felt the same way. She parked her car on the pavement and didn't care if she would get a parking ticket. She yanked the car door open and jogged towards Shawn.

They crushed together midway and stumbled to his apartment door. Exchanging kisses all the way. He fumbled in his jacket pocket desperately on the search of his keys and almost dropped them down when Juliet slid her tongue teasingly along his neck while he was fumbling with them to get them into the lock.

"Ahhh, you are killing me right now, Jules." He growled with this hoarse voice she so loved.

"That's the point." She whispered in his ear while nibbling at his ear lobe.

Finally the door opened and they stumbled in. Shawn slammed the door shut behind them and Juliet almost knocked out his breath when she slammed him in the now closed door.

"Okay Spencer show me what you've got in your make-up sex repertoire!" Shawn was momentarily speechless. There was his Jules standing in front of him with sparkling eyes challenging him. A few hours ago he thought he had lost her forever.

"I hope it's good." Juliet teased him further.

"You have no idea." He growled back finally catching up with her playful mood.

He pulled her towards him crushing his lips on hers taking her breath away. They stumbled towards his bedroom neither wanted to lose contact with the others body slamming down things in the process.

"I told you we will break things." Juliet could get out between the kisses.

Finally Juliet hit the edge of the bed and they both tumbling down on the sheets. Still fully clothed they stopped for a few seconds and locked eyes.

"You have no idea how happy I am right now." Shawn said seriously.

"If your feelings are just as intense as mine right now I think I have a pretty good idea of it." Juliet laid beneath him and her beauty almost made his heart stop.

"You are so beautiful, Jules." He whispered.

Juliet wasn't able to answer anything because her feelings for Shawn were overwhelming her. So she only pulled his head down and kissed him passionately. They both started to strip off the clothes from each other but now at a slower pace trying to enjoy every second of their reconnecting after their first big fight. Finally they were laying on the bed both only in their underwear. Shawn was half laying on her but resting most of his weight on his arm. Looking down to her admiration shining in his eyes.

"I've missed you so much." His voice almost broke and tears sprang in Juliet's eyes. "Let me make love to you."

"I've missed you too." Juliet replied with tearful voice.

~S&J~

It was silent in the bedroom. The only sound was the rain pounding on the roof. The moon light was streaming in from outside illuminating the two bodies which was tangled up with each other on the bed. Shawn was trailing his fingers up and down her spine and Juliet sighed happily.

"That is one of the things I've missed most." Juliet broke the silence.

"What the sex?" Shawn joked.

"Yes, that too. But actually I meant this. Laying with you in bed afterwards. Hearing your heart beat under my ear."

The silence felt over them once again. Both enjoying the feeling of finally being together again. Shawn was the first who broke the silence.

"Jules? I have a question?"

"Hmm?" Juliet hummed.

"On the platform earlier you said my dad asked you two questions?"

"Yes."

"What did he ask you which finally convinced you to give me another chance?"

"With asking this questions he made me see what's really important." Juliet paused.

"Do you not want to tell me what he asked you?" Shawn asked carefully.

"Yes, I do!" Juliet hesitated again.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't like." Shawn reassured her. Juliet cleared her throat.

"No, I want to tell you. At first he asked me if I love you." Shawn stayed silent but when Juliet didn't continue he poked carefully.

"You said on the platform that your answer was yes."

"Yes. I already told you that up there."

"What was the second question? The one where your answer was everything, right?" Shawn asked now slightly curious really wondering what the question was.

"Yes my answer was everything." She took a deep breath and then repeated the question Henry asked a few hours ago. "He asked me what I'm willing to do for this love."

Shawn could hardly understand her because the rain pounding on the roof was almost louder than her voice.

"Oh Jules." Shawn pulled her in a tight embrace and stroked her hair while she was starting to cry. "Jules, please don't cry."

"I...I... thought I'd lo-st you forever and ..." Juliet stuttered. "... when Henry asked me these questions my only thought was how stupid I was to let you go. Even if you should have told me about your secret earlier." Juliet sniffled. The tears were streaming down her face now.

Shawn stroked her back soothingly. "Shhh, I'm here Jules. I'm not going anywhere."

Juliet snuggled deeper into his body. "You didn't lost me I was always yours. Will ever be yours." He tried to reassure her.

He continued to stroke her back and finally she relaxed in his arms and her breathing slowed down. He looked at her face lying on his chest and felt a slight surprise that she was his. It seemed that she was already asleep. So he kissed the top of her head and whispered into her hair.

"I love you too, Juliet." She stirred a little bit and suddenly her hand slid up his body caressing his cheek. She turned her head and looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

"I know."

**The end**

* * *

**Too fluffy. Well I couldn't help myself. There had to be a happy ending.**

**Okay that was my first fanfiction. I hope you all enjoyed it. Thanks for reading. I would really appreciate it if you leave a comment. I hope we will see us again soon.**


End file.
